Jacen Valor
Bio Birth Name: Jacen Valor Sith Name: Darth Silentium Force Alignment: Dark Side Affiliation: Unknown Rank: Dark Lord of the Sith Teachers: Rouge Sith (Basic Sith Powers), Various Characters (Additional Powers), Palin (Sith Magic/Alchemy), Kavis (Force Inferno) Apprentices: Janella Renshir Age: Unknown Species: Gurlanin Equipment Lightsaber: Jacen's lightsaber has a black hilt emits a golden blade. It is powered by a lava crystal and as a result burns stronger than regular lightsaber blades, making it able to stand against energy resistant materials without bouncing off (Sith Swords, Phrik, Beskar, etc) but also capable of knocking back regular lightsabers. The Amulet of Silentium: (Blue Jewel) A custom made Sith Amulet created by Jacen himself through the use of Sith Magic and Alchemy. It provides him with another small Dark Side Nexus to draw upon and further increases his mastery of Sith Magic/Alchemy. Force Powers Force Neutral Powers *Force Push *Force Wave *Force Repulse *Force Pull *Force Grip *Force Jump *Force Speed *Telepathy *Force Sense *Farsight *Precognition *Psychometry *Saber Throw *Sith Battle Meditation (Battle Meditation) *Breath Control *Dark Side Healing (Force Heal) *Force Flight *Force Sight *Force Whirlwind *Memory Enhancement *Fighting-Sight (Aing-Tii Future Sight) *Flow-Walking (Aing-Tii Time Travel) *Warp Matter (Aing-Tii 'Teleportation') *Shatterpoint Dark Side Powers *Force Spark *Force Lightning *Force Storm (Lightning) *Dark Side Talisman *Force Choke *Force Crush *Force Destruction *Force Slow *Force Fear *Force Horror *Force Insanity *Force Wound *Force Affliction *Force Plague *Drain Knowledge *Midi-Chlorian Manipulation Advanced Dark Side Powers *Force Storm (Wormhole, limited mastery) *Sith Alchemy *Aura of Uneasiness (Sith Magic) *Bolt of Hatred (Sith Magic) *Mind Control (Sith Magic) *Dark Side Web (Sith Magic) *False Light Side Aura (Sith Magic) *Force Blast (Sith Magic) *Illusion Casting (Sith Magic) *Invoke Spirits (Sith Magic) *Spell of Concealment (Sith Magic) *Summon Fear (Sith Magic) *Supernova (Sith Magic) *Waves of Darkness (Sith Magic) *Dark Side Tendrils (Sith Magic) *Spirit Transference *Force Inferno (Two Types) **Force Inferno (Pyrokinesis) **Force Inferno (Chaos Sith's Version) Delfor Powers *Force Ground (Terrakinesis) History The Early Years Born on the planet Zolan, his family moved to the planet Wayland for unknown reasons. Here he was raised by his grandfather as both parents departed the world, at the time he was informed that his parents were Jedi and Sith and that they had gone to fight each other. His Grandfather continued to influence this story onto him, frequently stating how it was in fact the Jedi's fault that the two factions were at war and blaming them entirely for his parents 'death'. So when a Sith Knight known only as 'Rouge Sith' approached him, offering to teach him the ways of the Sith, he could not refuse. During his time as a Sith Apprentice he took control of the Wayland Empire, an Empire established by a previous Sith ruling over the planet Wayland. This Sith's name had been 'shadow' and though having a rather cliché name he had established quite a useful Empire. The Rise of Wayland With his Sith training complete, and having been given the rank of Sith Knight, Jacen began to focus on his Empire. Now going by the name of 'Redack D'Zor' he conquered world after world for Wayland and spread its influence and power across the Solar Systems. Met with little resistance he built a fleet of unmatched power, and allied himself with The Empire of Thule's Overlord... Count Dooku- the only true threat to his Empire. The two swiftly dealt with Redack's old master, Rouge Sith, as they conquered the man's territories and eventually killed him. The Fall of Wayland As a result of his success and all of his victories, Redack eventually became overconfident. Agreeing to aide Ranto and the New Empire in invading Coruscant. He blindly threw ships into a battle he refused to look at with strategy and tactics. The result was the Jedi resisting the assault with their own might and the Republic's fleets. Blinded by the loss he attempted again. This futile effort lost him the majority of his fleet and as a result a rebellion began to form within the Wayland Empire. However, it was not until later when his 'super' AI betrayed the Wayland Empire that he actually lost control of his Empire. At this time he looked to the Aline Empire, a past rival who was neither ally nor enemy, for help. They refused. He was forced to infect the AI with a virus that shut off all its primary systems. It remained that way for the remainder of his time as Wayland's Emperor. The AI had successfully struck against the rebellious elements of the Empire and had been close to removing them for good, however with the AI now offline the Wayland Empire began to fracture until eventually the rebellion won. At this time Redack issued a self destruct protocol on all Wayland Empire warships- killing both loyalists and traitors but removing the threat of a free Wayland Empire hunting him. Alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong The Yuuzhan Vong returned the Galaxy and Redack, having recently lost his military might, took opportunity from this. He joined their ranks, their religious beliefs and played the helpless man for a while. Eventually the Vong provided him with all he truly needed from them, a sample of their DNA and their technology. However, as a result of living with them for so long he had experienced what it was like to be a Vong. Some claimed this had made him stronger, others claimed it had only helped plunge him further into madness. The Dark Nest Colony Armed with his own combination of Vong-Tech and regular technology he created a new species to fight as front-line soldiers whilst also creating a fleet of cyborg warships. He quickly conquered the Killik nests hidden out in the Unknown Regions. Establishing himself as the leader of the Dark Nest and naming his new Empire as the 'Dark Nest Colony'. He swiftly moved against the Chiss and other dominant species in the Unknown Regions, crushing them into submission until eventually he controlled the vast majority of the Unknown Regions itself. The Third Invasion of Coruscant Armed with a new more powerful Empire he gathered his old allies and attacked Coruscant. Crippling the defenders but also retreating mid-battle as his allies continued to fight. Redack's goal had not been to conquer Coruscant but merely test his new warships in battle. Ascension After some time he reclaimed Wayland and most of his old Empire. However by now he was growing weary of constantly conquering world after world. He began to desire power from the Force rather than from politics. Eventually he devised a means of becoming a Dark Side Force Ghost, thus gaining immortality and infinite power from the dark depths of the Force itself. He set his plan into motion, collecting vast amounts of Dark Side energy and storing it within a chamber until he was finally ready. At this time he killed himself in order to free himself from mortality and became a Force Ghost... The Dark Nest Colony began to degrade without him, until a single clone was awoken by Redack's servants in the hopes that he would inhabit the body as he had done in the past. Instead he remained a Force Ghost, content with his new found power that none could match. The clone, however, began to develop its own personality and eventually it took the name Redack. The Dark Nest Colony continued under the clone's rule. Return of Jacen Valor Years later he became bored. He had power beyond comprehension and yet he could not use it to any time-line disrupting effect. At this point he decided to retake mortal form and became Jacen Valor once more. A meeting with Lancer, a Jedi Master at the time, almost converted him to the Light Side of the Force. However, his own desires conflicted with the peaceful nature of the Light. Instead, just as the Dark Side had corrupted him, he corrupted the Light that was growing within. This, combined with the fact that he had been one with the Force, left him with a hunger for power and his year long quest began to claim everything and anything that would achieve him greater power. The First Apprentice Early in his quest for power Jacen had already found a way to drain the life force and midichlorians of a victims' body, through Midi-Chlorian Manipulation, and learned the power of Psychometry, allowing him to see the past of an object or person upon touch. At this point he overthrew his rebellious clone, Redack, and took the Dark Nest Colony for his own- eventually leading it to its destruction and the end of his connection to it. Now with his Empire entirely eradicated he focused on finding power again, on his path he discovered an abandoned ship with a single passenger... Janella Renshir. Rebuilding the Sith His quest took him far. To the Aing-Tii. To the entity called Abeloth. To the Jedi. With him on every step was his new apprentice. A year of training and teaching and finally he had attained all the power he could consume, yet he still hungered for more. Nothing could end this hunger, nothing could satisfy his desire. Ultimately he maintained control, suffering through every day knowing he had a destiny to fulfil. He and Janella set out to recreate the Sith Order under their rule, they gathered allies and weapons and spread their influence to all corners of the political map.